The present invention addresses a recent need in the consumer product industry regarding the increasing size of premium paper goods, e.g., tissue and towel, and concurrently their packages. As papermaking techniques have improved and the industry has moved to structured base sheets, the attributes of tissue and towel have improved. These improvements are seen in characteristics like softness, bulk, and absorbency of the paper, among others. However, concurrent with these improvements, the tissue plies have also become thicker making rolls of paper, e.g., towels and bathroom tissue, larger. These larger rolls require additional space to store and ship. In addition, while the roll products have gotten larger, consumer carriers have not. Consumers neither wish to change the size of their bathroom tissue or paper towel holders nor do they want to receive smaller rolls containing less paper product. Therefore, a need exists for a paper product that has reduced bulk and increased density that can achieve the consumer's desired size without either requiring reduction of the amount of product or compromising the properties of the paper product.